Yellow
by Answers-May-Vary
Summary: songfic Yumi sat in her house and looked at a picture of her and her friends from 6 years ago. It was raining outside thunder and lightning but she didn’t care. She had been alone for so long that the world around her fell into a black nothingness


**Hey this is a songfic. It is called Yellow . . . . kk Yellow way written by Coldplay for those of you who don't know I love the song . . . . . disclaimer thingy- I don't own Yellow bla bla bla and code lyoko bla bla bla sue me if ya don't lake it bla bla bla I love yall**

Yumi sat in her house and looked at a picture of her and her friends from 6 years ago. It was raining outside thunder and lightning but she didn't care. She had been alone for so long that the world around her fell into a black nothingness along with every memory that she had of when they were here . . . when they were alive.

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And everything you do,**

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

Odd was the first to leave. He had always been a risk taker. He got a job a dare devil for a television show. He had left two months before she got the call. He had been bunji jumping and the cord snapped. Ulrich picked her up and they rushed to the hospital to meet Jeremy and Aelita. They got to his room he was conscious but barley. He moved slightly to face Ulrich. He spoke his last words. "Tell her. Do it for me." And with that he passed. He was dead and they all slipped away kept to themselves. The group was slowly tearing apart and if they had realized it sooner . . .

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do,**

**And it was called "Yellow."**

She walked out the door screaming three last words that she would ever say to him. "I hate you." She screamed. They had been fighting a lot since the loss of their dear friend. "Aelita wait-." But it was too late she had already driven off. She started to cry silent tears. Hat beads of water falling down her face. It happened so quickly that not even a write could have scripted it. She was sad. Her vision blurred she saw it coming but allowed it to happen. The light got brighter and she smiled. The car hit her causing her to be tossed out the front window. She could fell her body hit the ground. She saw the person who had just hit her. A very familiar face. "Aelita are you ok. Please be ok." Sissy said tears glistening as the fell down her cheek. "Thank You" was all she said. She slipped away.

**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to have done,**

**And it was all "Yellow."**

She fell to her knees. She cried a thousand tears. Her black hair caressed her face in a way that was comforting. She was alone and they were gone Jeremy oh what a bitter sweet ending. . .

**Your skin**

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**You know, you know I love you so,**

**You know I love you so.**

William stood there with a gun to her head Ulrich tied to a fence. Jeremy walked in on the scean. "Tell me I can have her and I won't kill her." He yelled at Ulrich. He was about to answer when Jeremy punched will in the back of his head. Will fell to the ground unconscious as Jeremy picked up the gun. "This is for you Aelita." He yelled and pulled the trigger before anyone could protest. He fell to the ground smiling. He was finally at peace with himself. He would leave the world happy. He was finally with his love.

**I swam across,**

**I jumped across for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do.**

**Cos you were all "Yellow,"**

"I am sorry Yumi. I promise I'll come back for you." his last words. She heard his songs on the radio all the time. All about love. How he finally relived who he loved. She was happy for him he had finally found happiness. Luck him. She still loved him more than life itself. She just wished that after five years she could see his face, touch it, and savor the moment. She knew of course she couldn't. He was famous, she was nothing. What did she do wrong?

**I drew a line,**

**I drew a line for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do,**

**And it was all "Yellow."**

She stood up. The rain had backed of a little bit. She walked onto her balcony. She could hear the wave's crash on the beach. Her radio was on. A song. I Will Come Back For You. She would know his voice anywhere. She cried some more. She didn't hear the car pull up. She couldn't hear the door open or close. She felt weak.

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**And you know for you,**

**I'd bleed myself dry for you,**

**I'd bleed myself dry.**

He walked up the stairs to hopefully find the one he had longed for so many years. He reached the top to see an open door. He walked through to see the silhouette he had dreamed of for so long. He heard the song and started to sing.

**It's true, look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for, **

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine.**

She turned around new tears forming in her eyes. Not of sadness but of joy. She ran into his embrace and without a word he knew what had happened. He looked at her and caressed her cheek with his hand. He looked at how everything about her was perfect. They stood there. She stayed in his arms. Those five long years disappearing in the world now being pieced together. And they kissed. There in that moment all was perfect. They had each other and the sorrow was finally over.

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And all the things that you do.**


End file.
